Happy Ending
by Kai Isolated
Summary: Maybe life is not like a fairy tale, but sometimes it has a happy ending too Royai


**Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa-sensei! Can I at least be you apprentice??**

**Yeah! I had officially entered into the world of Royai! This is basically my first Royai fic, and it's random (I guess). I've been hooked with Royai lately and I need to clear my head from all these Royainess before I gone mad so I can finally study! 0.o

* * *

**

Happy Ending

"Dad?"

A small squeak came from the door as he pushed the door slightly, entering his jet black head inside the room. His red-brownish eyes scanned the medium-sized room, which were occupied with a couple of bookcases at one corner, filled with alchemy books that he often 'borrowed'.

The 4-year old finally laid his eyes upon the mahogany desk situated in front of the window, series of papers scattered on it, all of it almost half of his own height.

His eyes went deeper into the room. Behind those papers, he made out a figure. The figure seemed to own the same jet black hair as the boy, and his face was buried in the pile of papers on the desk. The boy could hear shallow breathing coming from the man at the desk. A huge smile appeared on the boy's pale face.

With his strength, he pushed open the door wide and as fast as his little leg could, he hurried himself towards the sleeping form behind the desk.

His small little fingers on his right hand was holding a small pencil, while the other was holding on a piece of paper – a half complete array on it, a similar one that he saw on his father's glove. He switched the pencil into his left grip along with the paper, carefully not to drop them due to his small grip. And with his free hand, he tucked the material of the man's coat.

"Dad?" he pulled the cloth.

No respond.

The boy hissed. His small body barely reached the height of the arm of the chair, so he had to look up to face the figure of his sleeping father. He looked up with annoyance; his small grip again pulled the man's blue coat, but this time harder.

"Dad!"

"Hn?"

Finally.

The man raised his head slowly, giving a small yawn in the way. He turned his head down a little bit to the left and saw the annoyed face of his son. He bent down a little to face his son.

"Maes?" he said, still sleepy

"I can't draw the sa-la-mander right" the child grunted, shoving the piece of paper he held at his father's sleepy face.

Roy Mustang scratched the back of his head and sighed. A small smile curled on his face. "You can't do it perfectly with just one go"

The smaller version of him twisted his lip. It sometimes still surprised him how much him and his son looked alike, apart from the bright eyes his son got from his mother.

"But I've tried many times already…" the 4-year old complaint, clearly his father's answer was not satisfying for him. He crossed his arms, giving the agitated face that very much similar to his father's when he was mad. "Can't you teach me how to draw it properly?"

Roy smiled at his son. He shook his head slightly; it was too early for him to be teaching his son some alchemy. "I think maybe next time"

The boy frowned. "I'll tell mum that you're slacking on your paperwork"

Roy sighed. He eyed the window; the droplets of water sticking at the glass window resulted from the rain a while ago had fairly evaporated. The sun had finally decided to show up. he looked back at his son.

"Look, how about a walk to the park? It has been a while since we brought Black Hayate for a walk" he stared at his son to see the boy's reaction as he attempted to persuade him. The child's face softened a bit.

"You're coming along?" his fair face now filled with hope.

The Flame Alchemist smiled and nodded at his son. He has been very busy lately that he rarely spend much time at home anymore. He picked up the boy and landed him on his broad shoulders.

"Don't tell your mum I was sleeping, okay?"

A wide grin flashed on the boy's face. He nodded excitedly as his father went out of the room and descended the stairs.

* * *

"Mommy! Dad says we're going to the park!" the child exclaimed, hanging from his father's shoulder. 

Both father and son entered the kitchen to find Riza Hawkeye (or in this case, Mustang) with the dishes. She turned to look at her son holding onto his father's head.

"The park? I can finally do some housework without you budging in every 5 minutes just now" the blonde pulled a face.

Roy eyed his son from below, "You've been disturbing your mother?"

Pulling an innocent act, he defended himself. He again showed the paper that was still firmly in his hand. "But I was trying to draw it right"

Roy let out another sigh. "That doesn't mean you can bug her every 5 minutes"

"And then mommy said to ask you. So I – "

Roy stopped his son. "So that's why you suddenly disturb me instead"

Riza stared at her son "Maes, I thought I said only to ask if your father wasn't busy or working"

"He wasn't. He was sleeping"

Riza raised an eyebrow towards Roy.

Roy growled. "Oi, I thought you said you're not going to tell her"

"But it's not nice to lie" Maes remarked in his childish tone

"It's not nice to break a promise either"

"But I didn't promise anything"

Riza sighed at the small quarrel between her husband and his son. She wiped her wet hands and headed out of the kitchen.

"Come on, let's go to the park"

"Yea!" her son cheered, leaving Roy still half-annoyed.

Riza smiled as she grabbed a coat for her and her son (Roy was already in his coat). Her son called out for Black Hayate whom was lying soundlessly on the couch at the living room.

The pup that was now a grown dog stirred his ear at the sound of his master's call. He jumped straight from the couch towards the human form at the front door. He wagged his tail excitedly knowing that they were going outside for a walk. He barked at the child above as he laughed heartily at the reaction of the dog.

* * *

"I love the sun!" the small child remarked, still sitting on his father's shoulder. They were getting near towards the park. The sun shone brightly at the sky, clearing the rainy atmosphere before. 

Roy looked upwards at his son. "You hate the rain?"

The child pondered and nodded. "It makes you useless, dad" the child referred to his father.

Riza chuckled hearing his son's blunt expression. Roy's agitated face was back. "Oi, is that how you talked about your own dad?"

"But it's true. Like just now, it was raining and you didn't get any paperwork done since you were sleeping. The rain made you sleep" his son stated as if it was a fact.

Another chuckle came from Riza. Roy turned to her "He got that from you" he said to her.

"I guess so" she agreed between chuckles.

Roy sighed but then felt something moving on his head. "Hey, hey, what are you doing?" he asked his son.

"I'm drawing"

"Honey, stop drawing arrays on your father's head" Riza ordered softly, but firm.

The little hands stopped moving the pencil on the piece of paper that he laid on his father's head. "I almost got it"

"You're not learning alchemy until you're 10" Riza suddenly spoke, making a rule.

"Aww!!! Mom…." He whined.

"I might reconsider if you behave"

Maes slumped his chin in his father's dark hair. Roy could not help the laugh. Riza could just let out another sigh at the naughtiness of both father and son. They are just so much alike in so many ways; looks or personality. Black Hayate at her side barked.

Riza shifted her view towards the black and white dog below her. Guess there was someone that still behaves. She picked the dog in her arms and rubbed the sensitive spot behind his ears. The dog enjoyed the attention from his master.

Maes saw this and suddenly lifted his head up and spoke "Mommy, can you hold me?"

Riza looked at her son. Black Hayate that still remained in her arms barked realizing the rubbing has stopped. "Why of all the sudden?"

Roy noticed the jealousy of his son. He grinned evilly "Hoho… I see someone is jealous of the dog"

The child gulped. "I am not!" he said crossing his arms

A more evil grin appeared on Roy's face. Riza could suddenly feel black aura radiating from him. "Hehehe… you've got your mum for your own ever since you were born. I think it's Black Hayate's turn now" he let out a small chuckle; revenge was sweet.

The small boy whined at his father's shoulder. Roy was holding on his son's legs, preventing him from going anywhere. He was laughing cheekily.

Riza's gaze moved from the two and then to Black Hayate. Another sigh escaped her lips, but then a smile. Black Hayate barked happily at her. She pondered at her life now, and her life before as she looked again at the two people beside her. Again, another smile lined at her face.

Maybe life is not like a fairy tale, but sometimes it has a happy ending too.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

-sigh­- there were sure a lot of sighs in there. Hahahah…

As you can see, I didn't stated what had become of roy and riza's position in the military. Well, this is because I respected the manga storyline and I don't want to make my own assumption and ruin the whole magnificent story of FMA. Hahaha.. let's just assumed that this someday might happen. (and screw the anime! I hate it!!!!)

And I really have no idea what to name the child – finally I took Hughes name – what a bummer.

This is just a stuff that I worked on so I can cure my endless writer's block, yup, it's not that good, but I'm not a writer in the 1st place…

Thank you for reading this piece. It's really an honour to be at least been read until the end. (bows)

p/s- someone asked me to 'copyright' the boy... hahaha.. so yeah, the boy up there is mine! (manical laughter)


End file.
